


At Least I'm Not the One Pining for Derek Hale

by lovegayfanfiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Forced Orgasm, Jealous Derek, M/M, Marking, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, Pining Derek Hale, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovegayfanfiction/pseuds/lovegayfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is used to people not returning his feelings. So when he starts having feelings for Derek Hale, he figures there is no use telling Derek. What Stiles doesn't plan on is Jackson accidentally revealing his feelings during a pack dinner. What will Stiles do when he learns that Derek feels the same way and plans on making Stiles his forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pack Dinner

Chapter 1: Pack Dinner

          “Stiles. Stiles. Stiles!” After hearing the yell, Stiles almost fell off the couch. He only caught himself because this was not the first time he had been caught off guard. It happens a lot being surrounded by stupid, sneaky werewolves. He was just glad Scott never asked why he was distracted. It would be embarrassing to explain to Scott, his best friend, why. “Sorry Scott, didn’t hear you because I was too busy staring at Derek Hale shirtless.” He could see that going over well. Although anyone who met Derek Hale would understand. He is all tan and muscles, with this brooding look that makes Stiles want to jump him, and his deep dark eyes turn Stiles to mush. Now he is making him sound like a girl. Scott’s staring at him waiting, Stiles didn’t know what he said.

           “Sorry, Scott. What were you saying,” He asked trying to distract Scott from asking about what he was thinking. Luckily Scott didn’t press, “I asked if you were coming to the pack dinner tonight.” “Of course, like I would turn down food.” Or the chance to admire Derek. “Okay, well me and Isaac are heading out. Do you still want a ride home?” As much as he didn’t want to leave Derek, he needed to go home and take a shower. He was covered in sweat from pack training. “Thanks man, that would be great. Hey guys, we are heading out. We will be back later for dinner.” As Stiles turned to leave he didn’t notice a pair of eyes watching him, longing.

           Derek stared after him, longing for Stiles to notice him. He knew that he was attractive because he had his fair share of dates, male and female, but he just couldn’t get Stiles to notice him. He planned on changing that sometime soon. He was going to make Stiles his. His to love and protect for the rest of his life because he was his mate. Maybe he shouldn’t tell Stiles that just yet, that might be coming off a little too strong. “Derek?” Unlike Stiles, it was hard to catch Derek off guard. He turned to face Erica. “We are heading out, be back later for the dinner.” He could see the sympathy in her eyes. She was the only one who knew about his feelings for Stiles. “Okay, be safe guys.” He watched Erica, Boyd, Jackson, and Lydia leave. As he heard the door close to his loft, he took a deep breath. Time to get ready for the pack dinner.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Stiles was ready, he had showered and got dressed. His clothes might be a little tighter than usually. If anyone asked he would say his dad got them too small and not because he was trying to impress Derek. He grabbed his keys off the dresser and ran out the door. His nerves were a little on edge as he pulled up to Derek’s loft. As he walked in he could smell Lasagna, his favorite. If you were to ask Derek why he made Lasagna, he would say that it was one of the few things he knew how to make. The real reason is because he knew that it was Stiles’s favorite. Stiles glanced around and saw everybody talking and laughing. This was one of the reasons he loved pack dinners. Everybody was always so happy at them, forgetting their troubles. Derek’s voice washed over him, “Okay everybody, time to sit down so we can eat.” Derek was the other reason.

           After everybody had gotten food, they all began joking and laughing. It was going great until Stiles told Jackson “pining for Lydia didn’t look good on him”. Jackson was sensitive when it came to Lydia and their breakup, so Stiles should have expected Jackson to get defensive. He just didn’t expect him to say, “At least I’m not pining for Derek Hale.” Everybody froze for different reasons. Lydia, Isaac, Scott, and Boyd were frozen from shock, not having known about his feelings. Jackson was frozen from surprise, not meaning for it to slip out. Erica was frozen from happiness for Derek. While Stiles was frozen from humiliation and Derek was frozen from hope. However Derek didn’t get a chance to say anything because after about a minute Stiles did the only thing he could think to do, which was run. He ignored the shouts behind him and hopped in his jeep, racing home with tears in his eyes.


	2. Getting His mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tells Stiles he is his mate and he plans on showing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the second chapter took so long. From now on I will post chapters faster. To hold you over here is a short chapter.  
> P.S. Having trouble writing a smut scene. If anyone has any tips or ideas, please leave me a comment.

Chapter 2: Getting His Mate

          Once Stiles made it home, he ran to his room and slammed the door shut. He slowly slid his back down the door as more tears filled his eyes. He couldn’t stop the embarrassment from flooding through him. He couldn't really blame Jackson for what he said because Stiles started it. He knew how sensitive Jackson was about the break up. Why couldn't’ he for once know when to shut up. Probably because he could never shut up. He stood up and walked  to his bed where he dove under the covers to try to forget what happened.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Meanwhile back at Derek’s, Jackson was feeling guilty. “I’m so sorr-” Jackson started to apologize to his alpha before being interrupted by Derek. “Stop. I know you didn't mean to, but you hurt my mate and I’m having a hard time not ripping your throat out with my teeth. So I need you to shut up.” While saying this, everyone yelled “MATE!” in surprise. “Yes, Stiles is my mate and right now he is hurting. So I am going to show my mate exactly how I feel about him. I expect you guys to clean up and be gone by the time I get back,” Derek ordered using his Alpha voice. He stalked out the door and ran to Stiles's house.

          Stiles didn't expect a knock at his window so soon. “I'm fine, Scott. Go away,” Stiles yelled. “I'm not, Scott.” Derek growled out as the thought of another Alpha comforting his mate pissed him off. “Listen Der-” Stiles started. “No, you listen Stiles. There is no need to cry because you are my mate. And I plan on showing you that all night.” Stiles started to blush at the thought. “Derek this is not a funny joke. I know you don't feel the same so can you not be cruel. I mean look at you, then look at me.” Derek growled, partly because his mate thinks he is attractive and partly because Stiles thinks he is unattractive to Derek. He picked Stiles up wrapping his legs around his waist pressing his entire body into Stiles’s. Stiles could feel the outline of Derek’s manhood, and he was definitely Alpha everywhere.

          Pushing his clothed dick into Stiles’s he growled out, “Does this feel like a joke. Feel how hard I am. I can’t believe you think I don’t find you attractive. If I had my way, I would make sure anyone who saw you would know you are taken. I’d mark you up so bad every human with eyes would know and knot you so much every wolf could smell me leaking out of you. I plan on taking you back to my place where I’m going to take you apart piece by piece, over and over until you know you're MINE. MY mate to kiss, love, care for, and fuck anytime or anyway I want. Do you understand me, MINE.” As Derek was explaining this to Stiles, Stiles began to start panting and his eyes glazed over. Derek being so possessive was turning Stiles on. He couldn’t wait to see what Derek would do if he was ever jealous. And Derek was using his Alpha voice. Derek’s Alpha voice is so sexy. Stiles wanted all of it so bad all he could do was say “Yes, Alpha. Yours.” At those words Derek howled. His. He couldn't wait to get Stiles back to his place and show him.


End file.
